Kinsey Locke (Netflix)
Kinsey Locke is a main character of Netflix Locke & Key. As the only daughter of Locke family, she changes her appearance upon return to Lovecraft in hopes of blending in with the other locals. Unbeknownst to her — or anyone around her — her father gifted her the Anywhere Key in a gold bracelet worn around her wrist. Biography Early History Throughout Locke and Key Adapting to Keyhouse life Kinsey initially struggles adapting to her new life at Keyhouse Manor, including attending a new school. She overhears a conversation about a party, and the girls suggest inviting Kinsey, however decide against it. All of this causes her to eat lunch on her own multiple times, given Tyler makes new friends and does not wish to eat with her.Welcome to Matheson Eventually, Scot Cavendish begins sitting with her, and the two grow closer and closer, and he eventually asks if she would like to be a member of the Savini Squad. After Eden quits the movie they're making, Kinsey is handed her role, although she is reluctant at first.Trapper/Kepper She struggles with the premise of the movie, and when she is splashed with blood, she becomes agitated and begins having flashbacks to the trauma her family endured at the hands of Sam Lesser. This makes her want to quit the movie, however she decides against it and the movie goes ahead. Scot does not cut the specific scene in which Kinsey has a break down as he believes it brings character to the movie. Experience with the Keys Kinsey initially does not believe Bode when he tells her about the "Well Woman" and the magical keys. She is further infuriated when Bode breaks her bracelet — finding the Anywhere Key — however is unable to show her the capabilities of the key when she asks to go to the Eiffel Tower.Viewers are later told that the Anywhere Key only works if the user has seen a door at the location they wish to travel to.Welcome to Matheson. She later helps Bode and Tyler in saving their mother, Nina, from the mirror when she uses the Mirror Key and becomes trapped inside. Despite having helped save Nina, and experienced the power of the keys firsthand, she is reluctant to believe Bode when he shows her the key and its uses the following morning. She does believe him to a degree, however, but is told by Tyler to forget about the keys and the event that occurred the previous night. Later that night, she and Tyler notice Bode with the Head Key in his neck. Bode invites them inside of his head, and this becomes the moment wherein they truly believe in the power of the keys. Bode shows them some of his most precious memories with their father, however they all disagree on how the story was meant to end. When they emerge from Bode's head, Bode tells the two about Dodge (although he refers to her as Echo/Well Woman), and her quest to steal the keys from him. Tyler divides the keys between the Locke's, handing Kinsey the Head Key to protect.Head Games Later, Kinsey uses the key with Tyler to show him some of her memories. Her memories are represented as a Mall, with each of the store fronts representing a different memory. She shows Tyler the memory of their father telling the story, and they finally agree on how the story ends. The memory quickly changes, however, and they find themselves in a memory of the day their father was killed by Sam. Tyler is attacked by a figure in her head — that is later revealed to be her fear — and they promptly leave. Kinsey returns later and drags the figure from her head, killing it, but eliminating her fear in the process. Tyler and Kinsey find the Music Box Key shortly after and, pairing it with the Music Box, they discover that it has the ability to control people. She uses the box on Eden, manipulating her into embarrassing herself in front of the whole school canteen. Things get worse, however, when she allows Gabe to experiment with the key; this causes a rift between Scot and Kinsey.Family Tree She later finds herself thrown back into a previous experience when Sam Lesser returns to Keyhouse and threatens the family with a gun, demanding the Head Key. Kinsey and Bode are able to hide the key, however, but Sam eventually gets his hands on it. Sam is eventually killed by Dodge who takes the key from him, leaving the Locke Family surprised, but relieved. with the Omega Key.]] In a fit of rage sometime later, Nina breaks Rendell's urn. When cleaning it up, Tyler and Kinsey find the Omega KeyRay of F*ing Sunshine — the most important key to Dodge. They hide it within the Mending Cabinet where nobody can find it. When they are attacked by Dodge using the Crown of Shadows and believe they have subdued her, they hatch a plan to throw her through the Black Door and seal it shut. They are successful in this plan, however little do they know that they have actually thrown Ellie Whedon through the door. Bode names the Locke Children the new "Keepers of the Keys". Relationship with Scot Scot and Kinsey grow closer when she accepts his offer to star in his small-movie. They begin talking more, however, and Scot invites her to a gig with him. She tells him that she isn't sure, but will get back to him. She later begins typing a message agreeing to go to the concert with him, however deletes the message and decides against it. She arrives at the gig later on, but turns back, however, standing Scot up. Kinsey later apologises for standing Scot up and, having removed her fear, she invites Scot for a tour of Keyhouse. She reveals the existence of the keys to Scot, who is confused at first but amazed by the revelation, citing that he always knew magic existed. The two kiss, and this marks the first beginnings of their romantic relationship together. They decide that they can use the keys to make improvements to their short-movie, and they add a scene to the movie in which Kinsey is dragged by a tree vine.It is not specifically stated how this is achieved, as there is no key that would enable them to do this. If there is, however, it is not shared with the rest of the Locke Family or the audience. .]] Having lost their shot to film some of their scenes at the Docks, Kinsey suggests filming at the Drowning Caves, following an urge to visit them for numerous days previously. They arrive at the Drowning Cave, and Kinsey insists that they should venture deeper, as she follows the whispering of the keys. She ultimately finds a large door — which is eventually revealed as the Black Door — with an omega symbol surrounding it. Gabe tells her that the Savini Squad must leave the caves, however as the tide is rising and they may drown.The Black Door Her relationship with Scot and the Savini Squad is fractured, however, as they loose all of their equipment and end things on bad terms. She begins growing closer, however with Gabe, and the relationship with Scot ends for good when he finds out that the two are dating. Kinsey suggests that she can date them both, however Scot tells her that he does not agree with her suggestion and the two can both be friends. Unbeknownst to Kinsey, Gabe is a disguise conjured by Dodge with the Identity Key, allowing her to grow closer to Kinsey without her knowing.Crown of Shadows Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Dissection'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *She is, unknowingly, in possession of the Anywhere Key, which is hidden in a gold bracelet worn around her wrist. *She and Tyler discover the location of the Omega Key; it is hidden in their father's urn. *Kinsey removes her fear using the Head Key, making her fearless and brave. *She unknowingly dates Dodge, who uses the Identity Key to take on Gabe's appearance. *She finds the Music Box Key and uses it with the Music Box to manipulate Eden. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Keepers of the Keys